


Concept Art

by Glaux_Bryonia



Category: Bleach
Genre: Art, Concept Art, Gen, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on deviantART
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaux_Bryonia/pseuds/Glaux_Bryonia
Summary: Character designs for original characters that appear in my stories.





	1. Spectral: Bakeneko

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spectral](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8961358) by [Glaux_Bryonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaux_Bryonia/pseuds/Glaux_Bryonia). 
  * Inspired by [Old Soul Reborn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399301) by [Glaux_Bryonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaux_Bryonia/pseuds/Glaux_Bryonia). 



**Bakeneko, from Spectral**

Here the first concept art for the many, many spirits I have invented for my story Spectral! This is what Bakeneko looks like. Or as close as I could get it for now anyway. The purple shades are quite strong in this picture. Stronger than I intended. She is actually supposed to be a bit closer to grey/black. But whatever. Hope you like her!

If you can't see the image go to [the picture on DeviantArt](http://glauxbryonia.deviantart.com/art/Bakeneko-682805166), or browse my gallery there. My username is GlauxBryonia (without the underscore I have here).


	2. Old Soul Reborn: Manjushage

Manjushage, from Old Soul Reborn

After she was given her name, to be exact. Hence why there are so many spider lilies.  
If you can't see the image go to [the picture on DeviantArt](https://glauxbryonia.deviantart.com/art/Manjushage-733348063).


End file.
